Cold
by Fromfallenstars
Summary: After the death of the King of Demons, the world is peaceful once more. But peace is a fragile thing, and even with him long gone, lost to the world, there is one girl who will look for him forever, and many who have forever to be found. The world, after all, is a cold place.


Cold - chapter 1

AN: this story I found sitting on my fan fiction folder, originally written about a year ago, only half typed and warily planned. I saw it and the plot came rushing back to me, so I decided to type it up and publish it just to see what would happen,

Summary:

After the death of the King of Demons, the world is peaceful once more. But peace is a fragile thing, and even with him long gone, lost to the world, there is one girl who will look for him forever, and many who have forever to be found. The world, after all, is a cold place.

o0o0o0o START o0o0o0o

Amethyst eyes widened as a blade of gold pierced the young emperor's abdomen. His mouth opened slightly, surprise exploding into his thoughts. A small smile graced the Demon's lips. _It's funny, _he thought, _I thought this would hurt a little more._

"Lelouch.." the Knight of Zero whispered, tears falling from emerald eyes.

The Demon Lelouch removed a hand from his blood soaked stomach, moving it up to stain the infamous mask of Zero, a mask he once wore himself. He remembered giving Suzaku his mask, telling him how a geass was similar to that of a wish, and of his resolve to end his life. "You're punishment shall be this; you will live on, hiding from your own death behind a mask of Zero," he leaned in, half for emphasis, half out of his inability to support himself any longer, "for eternity."

"This geass, I do solemnly accept," with those words the new Masked Knight pulled the sword from the Demon, who fell forward and down the platform without the support of his best friend.

"Lelouch…" Nunally's eyes scanned over her brother, not wanting to believe what she saw. For the first time, she wished she couldn't see anymore. If she couldn't see anymore, then that would mean that she would be back at Ashford with her friends, and none of this would have ever happened.

_Wishes were loathsome things, _she decided.

The young princess let her hand touch her brother's face, gently, as if it might shatter at her delicate touch. Lucky it didn't, but something just as shattering happened. Her touch to his cheek brought a flurry of memories into her mind, flooding her thoughts, piecing together the puzzle. She recoiled slightly, mouth gasping a quick intake of air, "No," she breathed, "don't tell me, every thing you've done until now..!"

The crippled princess threw herself onto Lelouch's limp form, violet eyes streaming tears freely, "I love you, brother!" she cried, "I love you, so don't leave me!" her shoulders shook as her mouth failed to form strong words, voice cracking "I can't bear a world without you!"

_Lelouch…_ somewhere, the prayers of the adopted daughter of a nun reached her accomplice, begging him to stop, _a fate worse than death, doomed to hell, as a price of casting Geass on people, you…_

_Yes, I destroy worlds, _in a sense of irony, the Demon emperor's life flashed before his vary eyes, obscuring his view of Nunally, _and create them anew,_

Lelouch's eyes shut, and for the first time in centuries, CC let tears fall from her own.

"LELOUCH THE DEMON HAS DIED!" Cornelia's voice boomed from the top of a stairwell as Suzaku freed the silver blade of crimson blood, "RELEASE THE PRISONERS"

On the bottom of the parade float, Nunally's cries resounded throughout the streets, haunting only those who knew the boy, yet causing others to scream in joy, a notion that caused Kallen to cringe. "Kallen, do you think that's…" Ohgi began, but cut the redhead off. "Zero," she answered firmly, "It's Zero."

o0o0o0o LINE BREAK o0o0o0o

He only saw through narrowly open eyes, a cold sensation flushing his every sense. Even as he moved to open his eyes for a better view, he found that his strength, or lack thereof, would now allow it.

He took in his surroundings with all his will. His vision was blurred, obscured by a pale, opaque liquid, with the faintest hints of being tinted blue. Even thought it looked like a liquid to him, it felt more like a solid against his weak body, only further blocking his ability to move. He tasted nothing, mouth dry, covered in a plastic mask with a tube, like he was undergoing surgery.

The faintest sound of noise awoke him from his observant state, causing him to focus in on the source of the noise. His eyes darted through the narrow slits, only making out a blurry figure of a woman with large purple hair and another in a black uniform with waist length white hair. It was the former who spoke, feminine voice radiating a regal tone "So you're sure this will work?" That voice. He knew that voice.

The white haired women spoke next "Positive. This program has existed for millennia without you're knowing, and it was only right for us to intervene." this woman's voice was monotone, lacking enthusiasm, passive in every way. She continued to talk as she moved to a panel full of buttons and keys in front of the boy's chamber, typing in command after command, moving closer to the edge of what he assumed was glass. "He will remain passive here, for as long as the world remains peaceful, his abilities will not be necessary."

The boy suddenly found a reserve of energy powered by adrenalin as the white haired woman finished her command, looking up into his eyes, locking contact. A small smile played on her face as the boy gazed at her forehead, noting the red mark of the crane as she pulled up a nun's hood over her colorless hair. "We can only pray that that day will not come in the near future," she turned around to the purple hair woman, and began to talk to her in hushed tones as the pair walked off.

The boy began to struggle, finding strength in fear. _Damn it!_ he cursed silently. His eyes were now opened wide, and he squirmed inside of the tank of heavy liquid. He found that suction-cupped shaped sensors had been placed on various locations across his body, monitoring his state. When he began to move, an alarm went off, alerting the room of his awakened state. Surprisingly, no one came immediately, but he soon found out why.

The alarms slowly died down, and the system took over in place of a nun, even though it was sure one would be here any moment. It dealt with it's struggling patient flawlessly, at least in it's eyes.

A chill swept down the boy's spine as the liquid inside his container began to drop in temperature. The opposite of his skin, a warm sensation filled the boy's chest. His eyes suddenly felt heavier, like a burden to keep open. His once struggling hands floated softly thought the freezing water to his sides, limp before he could realize what had happened. _Shit, I've been gassed! _he realized a minute to late.

Amethyst eyes fell once more upon the figure of a white haired nun, who had again appeared in front of his chryochamber. "My, my, such a naughty boy," she teased, "Relax; you're not going anywhere for a long time. Stay, frozen in time, trapped in a living hell. We really are saving you from a fate worse than death. Become our doll, our pawn, and sleep away your immortal years, young Lelouch."

o0o0o0o END o0o0o0o

Anything worth continuing? I'm really into my current story, Forgotten Melodies, but have been demotivated by the lack of response it's getting, despite the high view count (well, high to me, anyways). If anyone is interested in more, please tell me in the form of a REVIEW! XD thanks for reading this crappy story, anyways

REVIEW


End file.
